Glad You Came
by September10th
Summary: 'Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler'. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Glad you came**

**Disclamer **: Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé **: ''Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler''. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ? Sebastian/Chandler

* * *

Ces dernières semaines avaient étés plutôt dures pour Sebastian. D'abord l'épisode avec Blaine qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier tant bien que mal. La tentative de suicide de Karofsky par sa faute. Puis la défaite aux régionales, qui montrait son échec en tant que Warbler et leader. Il pouvait même compter ses amis avec les doigts de la main maintenant. Avant, tout ça ne l'aurais pas préoccupé le moins du monde. Mais c'était différent depuis ... Depuis le slushie.

Depuis que Sebastian avait vu ce que le mot amour voulait dire. Allait t'il un jour trouver un homme comme ça pour lui ? Non, Sebastian Smythe n'était pas comme ça. Sebastian Smythe vivait d'aventure d'un soir, sans attaches, tromperies ou sentiments. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait il y a quelques mois. Personne n'avait cru à ses excuses, et le Warbler avait vite abandonné de se racheter. De toute façon, cela servait à quoi ? Ses quelques amis de Dalton lui avaient quand même tournés le dos quand il était dans une mauvaise passe, et ça Sebastian s'en rappellerais toute sa vie.

Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par une voix fluette devant lui, dans la file d'attente du Lima Bean.

« Oh je crois que j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille, excusez moi ! »

Sebastian regardais, agacé, le jeune homme juste devant, à la caisse.

« Laisse, je vais payer.

- Tu es sur ? Merci. »

Tout ce que Sebastian voulais, c'était boire son café tranquille avant la répétition des Warblers. Son café payé, il se dirigea vers la table du fond quand une voix derrière lui l'arrêta.

« Merci encore pour le cappuccino.

- De rien lui répondit Sebastian qui avait très envie de s'en aller.

- On pourrait peut-être le prendre ensemble. »

Le Warbler regarda plus attentivement l'autre garçon. Petit, châtain, plutôt bien foutu avec des lunettes qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Voyant Sebastian hésiter, l'autre jeune homme insista:

« Je te dois bien ça, hein ! Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler.

- Sebastian. »

Le reste de l'heure se passait bien, Chandler n'arrêtant pas de parler à Sebastian de Brodway et de vêtements de marques. Gay, c'était obligé. Soudain, Sebastian se rendis compte qu'il était en retard pour la répétition des Warblers.

« Je dois y aller, répétition de chorale. Même quand on est le soliste, on n'a pas le droit d'être en retard ! »

Les yeux de Chandler se mirent à briller.

« Tu es dans une chorale ?

- Ouais, les Warblers de la Dalton Academy.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu pense que tu pourrais me chanter quelque chose un de ces quatre ?

- Euh, ouais, si tu veux. Sebastian était un peu déconcerté, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé ça avant.

- Cool, je vais te donner mon numéro ! »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sebastian arriva à la répétition des Warblers. Comme il s'en doutait, Nick en profita pour lui faire la morale.

« Smythe putain t'a une demi-heure de retard t'était où ? Nan laisse tomber je veux pas savoir de quel garçon en manque de confiance tu as profité.

- Ta gueule Duval, retourne dans les jupes de Jeff. »

Ce dernier qui avait entendu lança un regard noir à Sebastian et retourna parler avec David. La réunion se passa lentement, Sebastian n'en pouvais plus. Finalement, la répétition se termina et le Warbler regagna sa voiture. Quand il démarra, son téléphone vibra.

**_De : Chandler_**

**_Ne peux plus attendre de te voir chanter. Oh fait, connais tu un garçon qui s'appelle Kurt Hummel ?_**

Kurt. Hummel. Pourquoi ce garçon s'immisçait toujours dans sa vie ? Sebastian décida de ne pas répondre au SMS. Cette journée n'aurait pas pu être pire.

La nuit venait de tomber à Westerville.

Un café à la main, Sebastian regardais distraitement la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures. Il aimait se promener le soir, vers 19 heures, vieille habitude de Paris. Il aimait quand les rues étaient allumées, il aimait se promener dans le noir comme un chat. Il ne croisait personne qu'il ne connaissait, et cela lui permettais de décompresser.

Ce soir, son café ne venait pas du Lima Bean pour une fois. A chaque fois qu'il y allait, les ennuis arrivaient. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Jeudi, il y avait eu Chandler. Malheureusement, Chandler n'était pas le style de Sebastian. Trop ... Joyeux. Si ils couchaient un jour ensemble, le Warbler était sur que Chandler se considérerais comme son petit-ami officiel, ils se tiendraient la main, iraient au parc d'attraction ... Cette pensée fit frissonner le châtain.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une rue plutôt sombre, c'est là qu'il le vit : Chandler.

Dos au mur, il semblait avoir des problèmes. Deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années se dressaient devant lui. Sebastian hésita. Sois il faisait demi tour, et retourna à sa balade du samedi soir, sois il allait aider un garçon qu'il connaît depuis deux jours et qui, de toute façon, ne semble pas capable de se battre. Un des hommes partit de la rue pour en prendre une en sens inverse, prétextant à son camarade allé chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture. C'était le moment. Sebastian s'approcha de l'homme qui empoignait désormais Chandler par le col, et lui donna un coup de poing dans la tête.

L'homme se retourna pour faire face au Warbler et lâcha Chandler. Ce dernier tomba lourdement à genoux, et porta une main à son œil tuméfié. Les hommes l'avaient bien amoché. En plus de l'œil, il avait des bleus sur le reste de son visage, son bras formait un drôle d'angle, et du sang recouvrait abondamment sa chemise. Sebastian s'arrêta à la vue de toutes ses marques.

L'homme en profita pour le frapper dans le sternum, empêchant le Warbler de respirer pour quelques secondes. Finalement, Sebastian pris une latte de bois posée contre la poubelle à coté de lui, et en assena un coup violent à son agresseur. Ce dernier tomba à terre, non loin de Chandler. Celui ci, allongé au sol, ne bougeait plus. Sebastian se précipita vers lui et appela une ambulance. Puis, accroupis à coté du blessé, Sebastian lui caressa les cheveux, en lui répétant que tout irait bien. Ce fut les derniers mots que Chandler entendis avant de partir à l'hôpital.

* * *

Voilà, rendez-vous dans pas longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. Et merci de laisser des reviews :D

_-Charlie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad You Came**

Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé **: ''Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler''. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ? Sebastian/Chandler

La suite est arrivée vite hein ? :)

Désolée pour ce chapitre, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sebler (Sebastian/Chandler), pas du tout en fait … Mais ne m'en voulez pas, il y en aura plein au prochain chapitre. Pour les réponses au reviews, c'est en bas de la page.

* * *

_Ce fut les derniers mots que Chandler entendit avant de partir à l'hôpital…_

Chandler ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il examina ce qui l'entourait mais ses yeux ne voyaient rien dans ce noir, et son œil gauche le picotait. Soudain, une violente migraine le fit pousser un gémissement, et il renversa sa tête sur son oreiller. Les yeux mi-clos par la douleur, il aperçu une silhouette jusque là tapie dans l'ombre, avancer vers lui. L'homme que Chandler n'arrivait pas à distinguer lui caressa la joue. C'était lui ! Il était revenu pour lui, enfin. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis, après ce qu'il semblait à Chandler une éternité. Chandler se sentait faiblir, mais il savait que quand il se réveillerait, il serait toujours à côté de lui. Alors juste avant que la morphine ne l'emmène dans un profond sommeil, il murmura son nom :

« John … »

Blanc. Il n'y avait que du blanc dans cette maudite chambre. Chandler n'en pouvais plus, il voulait sortir de là. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était là, mais durant ce temps, il n'avait reçu aucune visite. En vérité, Chandler n'avait pas beaucoup de proches. Son père était en voyage d'affaire. Il voulait rentrer pour lui rendre visite, mais Chandler connaissait son aversion pour les hôpitaux depuis que la mère du garçon était morte d'un cancer des poumons quand il avait trois ans. Il avait parlé à son père sur Skype, et l'avait prévenu qu'il serait sortit de l'hôpital deux jours avant que celui-ci ne rentre en l'Ohio.

Au lycée, personne n'approchait le jeune garçon. Les rares fois où un adolescent de son âge lui adressait la parole, c'était pour l'insulter. Chandler savait bien qu'il était un peu spécial, mais il voulait juste avoir quelques amis. Malheureusement ces derniers temps, tout le monde le fuyais. Kurt qui lui avait demandé de ne plus lui envoyer de messages, Sebastian qui n'était même pas venu. Pourtant c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé, Chandler aurais voulu le remercier. Il ne répondait même plus aux messages. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir sauvé. Qui ne le serait pas ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue du garçon. Seul. Il était seul. Il voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de son bras gauche, celui qui n'était pas dans le plâtre. Respirant l'odeur des arbres fleuris du printemps, Chandler laissa son esprit vagabonder. Le seul à jamais avoir été là pour lui, c'était John. John et ses yeux verts, John et son sourire charmeur. Mais John n'était plus là. Son regard se posa sur un oiseau aux plumes bleues sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus. La rue était déserte et mal éclairé, un brouillard épais flottait dans l'air. Sebastian courait, essayant de ne pas trop prendre la pluie, en vain. Il s'engouffra dans une boutique de musique appelée 'N&B'. A l'intérieur, Sebastian enleva sa capuche et éternua. Trempé comme il était, il allait surement passer le lendemain au lit. La chanson _Russian roulette _de Rihanna sortait des vieilles enceintes au plafond. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années sortit de l'arrière boutique.

« Désolé, on est fermé ! annonça l'homme »

Il se tourna vers la porte, et aperçu Sebastian.

« Hey mec ! Je savais pas que tu passerais !

- Ouais, décision de dernière minute, répondit Sebastian. »

L'autre garçon regarda par la fenêtre, et remarqua la pluie. Il emmena le châtain dans l'arrière boutique, et s'affala sur le canapé.

Sebastian se servit une canette de soda dans le minibar et en lança une autre au garçon.

« Alors… commença celui sur le canapé.

- Damien, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Ah bon ? »

Le dénommé Damien haussa un sourcil, et Sebastian le rejoignit sur le sofa couleur café. La première fois que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés, c'était dans ce magasin. Sebastian cherchait un nouveau CD d'AC/DC, son dernier ayant atterrit sur son mur quand il s'était énervé avec un garçon avec lequel il avait couché. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Damien. Grand, avec des cheveux d'ébènes coupé court et des yeux gris. Son style vestimentaire était très … Simple. Jean, sweat et basket. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas trop d'efforts de ce côté là. Mais sa personnalité ressemblait vraiment à celle de Sebastian.

Damien n'accordais pas d'importance aux sentiments, et lui aussi aimait être seul. D'ailleurs Sebastian et lui avaient … Bien accrochés. Le plus jeune allait souvent le voir quand il avait besoin de décompresser. Et cela ne dérangeais pas Damien le moins du monde. Le lendemain, ils pouvaient continuer à se parler comme si il ne c'était rien passé pendant la nuit, et c'est ce que Sebastian aimait chez lui. Parce que Damien était son seul vrai ami.

Sebastian revenu à l'instant présent, et remarqua que l'autre garçon le fixait intensément.

« Alors ma princesse, comment ça se fais que tu étais dehors par un temps pareil ? Même moi je n'ai pas voulu prendre la voiture pour rentrer chez moi. D'ailleurs t'es venu comment ?

- A pied, répondit le châtain.

- Encore une de tes ballades nocturnes ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça, puis ce rendit compte que ce que fixait Damien depuis cinq minutes n'était pas son visage, mais son œil.

« Tu t'es fais ça comment ?

- Je me suis battu.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler Dam'. »

« Il ne viendra plus ? »

Chandler se tourna vers l'infirmière qui venait de parler. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde et bouclée, et un visage blanc comme de la porcelaine.

« Excusez-moi ? lui demanda le garçon.

- Le jeune homme. Il était à ton chevet la nuit où tu es arrivé, mais depuis il n'est plus là. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le cœur de Chandler battait de plus en plus vite. Alors il ne l'avait pas rêvé, John était là la nuit de son arrivée à l'hôpital ? Ce n'était pas possible, Chandler ne l'avait plus revu depuis …

« Comment s'appelait-il ? »

La réponse lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Sebastian. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** : Llia24 : Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire ! C'est vrai qu'il va arriver des trucs horribles à Chandler, mais comme ça Sebastian sera là. Tu as raison pour le 'Once a Warblers…' mais ne t'inquiète pas les Warblers vont finir par pardonner à Sebastian, faut pas déconner quand même ! )

Young Porcelain : Moi je dis Sebler mais bon le principal c'est qu'ils soient ensemble.

Pcindy20.08 : Je n'ai pas encore décidé pour Blaine et Kurt mais je pense que je vais mettre Kurt dans un autre chapitre. Par contre pas d'autres New Direction, que des Warblers.

_Merci pour les autres reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère en voir d'autres ! :)_

_-Charlie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad You Came**

Chapitre 3

**Disclamer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé **: ''Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler''. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ? Sebastian/Chandler

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir.

* * *

De l'eau s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. A chaque respiration, il savait qu'il avait de moins en moins de chance de s'en sortir. Il battait des bras mais ça ne servait à rien. Il était au fond de l'océan, et il ne voyait pas de lumière. Que la pénombre. Chandler pleurait, et ses larmes se mêlaient à l'océan. Petit à petit, sa tête tournait, et soudain plus rien.

* * *

Chandler se réveilla en nage dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se redressa et aperçu un homme assit sur une chaise en face de lui. Décidément, tout le monde aimait le voir dormir. Il tâtonna sa table de nuit, à la recherche de ses lunettes, qu'il mit sur son nez. Vu son âge, l'homme était plutôt un garçon, de quelques années de plus que lui, selon Chandler. Ses yeux étaient posés sur lui.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, j'hésitais à te réveiller.

- Qui est tu ?

- Damien.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te parler. »

Les deux jeunes garçons parlèrent pendant près d'une demi heure puis Damien partit, laissant Chandler perplexe.

* * *

Sebastian fixait le plafond de son dortoir, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Sa discussion avec Damien l'avait un peu soulagé. Il allait peut-être pouvoir supporter la répétition des Warblers, ou au moins ne pas avoir envie de frapper Nick et Jeff à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. En parlant du loup, un garçon blond rentra dans la chambre. Sebastian se releva sur son lit.

« - T'a jamais appris à frapper Sterling ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sebastian ?

- Tu viens d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper, voila ce qui se passe.

- Je te parle pas de maintenant, mais depuis un mois. Tu es distant avec tes amis, avec moi ... »

La voix de Jeff se fit plus basse vers la fin. Sebastian qui était pourtant de très bonne humeur au début de la journée était maintenant à deux doigts de tout casser dans sa chambre.

« T'a pas encore remarqué blondie ? Je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Mais si, tu nous as nous, les Warblers ! » Le rire sardonique qui s'échappa des lèvres du châtain glaça le sang de Jeff.

« - Mais vous m'avez laissez tomber quand j'avais le plus besoin de vous, lâcha Sebastian.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! On était là, c'est toi qui t'es écarté de nous ! Je t'ai toujours soutenu, peu importe pour quoi.

- Et ton chéri Nick alors ? »

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant face à face, dans une chambre ou une certaine tension planait. La respiration du blond était saccadée.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? Parce que Nick t'a tenu tête pendant _Black or White_ ? »

Sebastian ne répondit pas, préférant se tourner vers la fenêtre. Jeff posa sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.

« On s'en fout maintenant, on t'a pardonné, lui dis Jeff.

- Lâche-moi ! »

Sebastian s'était retourné brusquement, en repoussant au passage le blond. Ce dernier, surpris, avait reculé. Un mélange de peur et de tristesse était dans ses yeux.

« Peut-être que JE ne vous ai pas pardonné moi. »

Sur ces mots, Sebastian sortit, laissant Jeff seul. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul endroit ou aller.

* * *

Sebastian était dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant. Chandler sentit son cœur accélérer.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Le ton de sa voix était glacé et son regard dur. Chandler acquiesça et Sebastian s'assit sur une chaise à coté de lui.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda le Warbler.

- Bien, mais ce sera plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Ton ami Damien est venu me voir dans la matinée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis ?

- Il m'a parlé de tes problèmes dans ton école, et que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu me voir.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, mais on en a parlé pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Sebastian poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Damien n'avait pas parlé de sa visite à Chandler le premier soir ou il était à l'hôpital et de sa déception quand Chandler avait appelé le Warbler John.

« - J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop emmerdé.

- Oh non, rigola joyeusement Chandler, en fait il est la seule visite que j'ai eu depuis que je suis ici. »

Le sang de Sebastian se figea. Alors comme ça Chandler n'avait pas eu de visites ? Personne à son chevet ? Sebastian se dis que le jeune rescapé ne devais pas se souvenir de sa visite. Alors pendant tout ce temps, il est resté tout seul ? Sebastian regardait le jeune garçon. Il souriait, content d'avoir eu ne serais-ce qu'une seule personne qui soit venu le voir, même si c'était un inconnu. Le Warbler se dégoutait. Il était parti juste après que Chandler ai dis le nom d'un autre homme alors qu'il lui caressait la joue. Son attitude était pitoyable.

Voyant la mine du garçon à coté de lui, Chandler lui pris la main.

« Eh c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ne t'inquiète pas Sebastian »

Son nom sonnait si bien dans la bouche de Chandler, qui souriait de plus belle. Pourquoi le garçon prénommé John n'était pas venu le voir ?

« Tu sais, commença Chandler, j'ai du mal à me faire des amis. Tout ceux qui m'approche me trouve bizarre et partent. D'ailleurs, j'ai même cru que c'est ce que tu avais fait. Alors que toi Sebastian tu as des amis qui sont là pour toi, et qui te soutiennent. Ne les repousse pas. Tu sais, je me suis dis que si peut-être je rencontrais quelqu'un de nouveau on apprendrait à se connaitre et on pourrait devenir amis, mais j'ai reçu un message il y a pas longtemps me demandant d'arrêter de lui envoyer des messages. Pourtant je me disais que Kurt était un garçon gentil ...

- Kurt ? Kurt Hummel ? »

Chandler hocha la tête, bouleversé. Sebastian se leva, renversant au passage sa chaise, et quitta la chambre d'hôpital, dans une colère noire.

* * *

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Prochain chapitre : Confrontation Sebastian/Kurt. Pensez à laisser une review merci :)

_-Charlie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad You Came**

Chapitre 4

**Disclamer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé **: ''Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler''. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ? Sebastian/Chandler

Merci encore pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser encore et encore ! :) Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais pour la peine le prochain arrivera très bientôt.

* * *

Kurt se dirigeait vers sa voiture, et s'assit à l'intérieur en attendant que Blaine sorte de son cours d'histoire américaine. Ils devaient aller ensemble au cinéma. Il alluma la radio et entendit _Without You_ de Julie Andrews. Fredonnant la chanson, Kurt mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un frappait à la vitre. Se tournant, il découvrit Sebastian. Étonné, Kurt coupa le moteur, sortit de la voiture et fit face à son vieil ennemi. Malgré les excuses du Warbler, le deux jeunes ne s'étaient pas rapprochés, au contraire.

« Salut Sebastian. Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Kurt sans enthousiasme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fais putain ? »

Le plus grand regardait l'autre avec fureur.

« Excuses-moi ?

- Chandler ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le traite comme ça ?

- Rien je ...

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Hummel. Toi mieux que personne tu dois savoir ce que ça fais de pas avoir d'amis ! Alors pourquoi tu lui as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de ne plus t'envoyer des messages ? »

Blaine arriva un sourire aux lèvres, qui vu vite effacé à la vue de Sebastian. Ce dernier continua de parler, pointant du doigt Blaine.

« C'est à cause de lui ?

- Euh... Bonjour à toi aussi, lui dis le bouclé.

- Écoutes moi, Chandler est un type bien, alors si tu lui fais encore du mal je te le ferais regretter ! dit Sebastian à l'intention de Kurt.

- On devrait y aller, dit ce dernier à Blaine, sinon on va être en retard. »

Kurt pris le bras de son petit-ami qui n'avait décidément rien compris et ouvrit la portière. Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers Sebastian.

« Tant mieux si tu t'entends bien avec Chandler, mais ce n'est pas moi qui blesse toutes les personnes autour de moi. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre, il faudra que tu réfléchisses : Tu veux rester comme tu es, un connard égocentrique, ou tu veux changer pour lui ? »

Sur ces mots, Kurt s'engouffra dans sa voiture à coté de Blaine et démarra. Quand Sebastian fut seul sur le parking, il murmura tout bas:

Je ne sais pas ...

* * *

Dimanche matin. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Chandler était à l'hôpital. Sebastian lui rendait visite tout les jours depuis leur conversation et bizarrement, le Warbler se sentait bien avec le jeune homme.

« ... Et dans les années qui ont suivit Anything Goes, Cole Porter a eu deux chats : Anything et Goes ! C'est incroyable nan Seb' ? »

L'intéressé leva la tête de son magazine et haussa les épaules.

« Tu sors quand d'ici d'ailleurs ?

- Et bien, je devais sortir aujourd'hui, mais mon père refuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a personne chez moi et il a peur que je n'arrive pas à me débrouiller tout seul pendant son absence à cause de mon plâtre. Il rentre dans deux jours de New York, déclara Chandler.

- Et bien je pourrais venir chez toi pour les deux jours.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sur. »

En vérité Sebastian voulait à tout prix échapper au dortoir de la Dalton Academy car il ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle scène avec Jeff ou quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, il avait vu que l'autre garçon ne semblait pas à l'aise dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

« Eh bien dans ce cas on part dès 15 heures, on ira installer tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis, et je te ferais découvrir ma maison. Elle n'est pas très grande mais ... »

Et le jeune garçon continua son monologue, faisant sourire Sebastian. Peut-être était t'il en train de s'attacher au fond ?

* * *

_**T'étais où ce midi ?**_

Sebastian relisait le bout de papier envoyé par Thad*****. Ou était-il ? La réponse était : chez Chandler. Il évitait soigneusement tout ses prétendus amis, en commençant par les Warblers. Il décida de froisser le papier devant les yeux de Thad à sa gauche, signe qu'il ne répondrait pas à son message. Sebastian se demanda si les autres garçons allaient se rendre compte qu'il ne dormirait pas ici. Après tout, il n'avait pas de camarade de chambre et vu comment il venait d'envoyer bouler l'autre Warbler, il osait espérer que les autres le laisserais tranquille. Ah non, peut-être pas. Thad était encore en train d'écrire un de ses papiers ridicules et le tendit à Sebastian.

_**Il faut qu'on parle.**_

Putain mais pourquoi tout le monde lui demandait ça ? Sebastian allait très bien, tout seul. Et puis les mots de Chandler lui revinrent en mémoire :'' _Alors que toi Sebastian tu as des amis qui sont là pour toi, et qui te soutiennent _''. Chandler. C'est avec lui qu'il voulait être, pas dans cette classe de math avec des traitres comme Thad, Jeff ou Nick. La cloche sonna, et Sebastian se précipita vers la sortie, ne laissant pas à Thad la chance de le suivre. Le châtain se dirigea vers sa chambre pour poser ses affaires de cours et s'en alla.

* * *

Vingt heures. Sebastian avait enfin retrouvé sa promenade du soir habituelle. Même si c'était pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger chez un traiteur pour Chandler et lui. Il respira l'air frais, et contempla les rues et les maisons un sac de nourriture thaïlandaise à la main. Chandler n'en avait jamais mangé, et Sebastian commençait à se demander si Chandler était déjà sortit de chez lui. Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Sebastian était partit chercher à manger, et il ne voulait pas que le garçon resté à la maison s'inquiète.

Arrivé devant la maison de Chandler, il s'arrêta brusquement.

* * *

*** **Thad est un Warbler -ancien membre du conseil-, joué par Eddy Martin.

Alooooors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à votre avis ? Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad You Came**

Chapitre 5

**Disclamer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé **: ''Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler''. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ? Sebastian/Chandler

Un grand merci à ma beta Emma, qui m'encourage à tout les chapitres :D

* * *

Vingt-trois heures. Damien entra dans le _Scandal's_. Il avait tellement besoin de décompresser, tellement. La première journée de la semaine venait d'être chargée pour lui aujourd'hui au magasin. Il en était l'unique propriétaire, et diriger un magasin de musique à 20 ans seulement et sans aide financière était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Et puis Sebastian n'était jamais libre en ce moment, toujours avec Chandler. Damien avait bien vu l'affection que son vieil ami portait à ce dernier et pourtant, il n'était pas jaloux. Plutôt … Délaissé.

Sebastian était le garçon le plus incroyable que Damien ai jamais rencontré, et ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de le laisser dans les bras d'un autre homme, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Un verre ! C'est ça qui lui fallait. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda une bière. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se tourna et qu'il l'aperçu. Sebastian. Il semblait avoir pris un verre de trop et était affalé sur le comptoir, la tête dans ses bras. Semi-comateux, il ne répondit pas quand Damien dis son nom.

Le plus âgé secoua Sebastian pour le réveiller puis le conduisit vers sa voiture. Le Warbler n'avait pas émis de protestation. En vérité, il ne se plaignait jamais quand un homme l'amenait vers sa voiture, même un inconnu.

Damien allongea Sebastian à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Seb', c'est moi.

- Damien ! »

Le plus jeune colla son nez dans le cou de l'autre.

« Doucement, princesse. Tu as trop bu, je t'emmène chez moi.

- Et chez toi, est ce qu'on pourra …

- Et Chandler ? demanda Damien »

Les yeux de Sebastian s'assombrirent, et il tourna la tête.

« Chandler n'est pas mon petit copain. »

Damien haussa les épaules, et s'installa à l'avant pour conduire. Au bout de dix minutes, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et constata que le châtain s'était endormit. Eh bien, ce n'était pas ce soir que Damien pourrais décompresser.

* * *

La sonnerie arracha un grognement à Sebastian. Ou était-il ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 08 :15. Il protesta et enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Hors de question que tu reste là toute la journée mon chaton, je dois aller bosser moi. Et toi aussi je pense. »

Le châtain regarda droit dans les yeux la personne qui OSAIT le réveiller alors qu'il avait la gueule de bois. Damien, comme si ça pouvait l'étonner.

« Je veux pas y aller, protesta faiblement Sebastian.

- Si tu ne te lève pas je te fous dehors.

- Bonjour l'hospitalité ! »

Et en guise de réponse, Damien lui décrocha un sourire. Rah, la journée allait être longue.

« Pour le retour tu te démerde, t'iras à pied chercher ta voiture au Scandal's. Et tu va dormir où ? »

Sebastian n'avais pas encore décidé où il dormirait. Il avait laissé Chandler en plan la veille, et le Warbler n'était pas sur que l'autre garçon veuille encore de lui. Damien lui avait dit avant de partir pour Dalton qu'il ne pourrait pas l'héberger ce soir, il allait ramener un garçon. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, le dortoir de la Dalton Academy.

Il soupira et savoura les quelques minutes de tranquillité avant d'avoir à faire à 'La meute' alias Jeff, Nick, Thad, David, Trent, tout les Warblers quoi. Au moins dans cette vieille Chevrolet personne ne lui posait des questions sur ça vie privé.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Chandler ? »

A si, Damien. Sebastian jeta un regard plein de haine à son interlocuteur, qui était trop concentré par la route pour s'en apercevoir. Sebastian ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ça, alors il choisit la franchise.

« Quand je suis arrivé devant chez lui, j'ai eu l'impression de … Je sais pas, d'être comme dans un vieux couple foireux, où le mari ramène à manger à sa femme le soir, avant de lui demander comment s'est passée sa journée. C'est pas ça que je veux. Je ne veux pas d'un petit copain, je ne veux pas d'une relation exclusive. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends que t'es con. »

Sebastian soupira bruyamment, et renversa sa tête contre le siège. Il pensait qu'au moins UNE personne dans le monde comprendrait son geste, et celle-ci venait de le traiter de con. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il était, un con. Il venait de laisser tomber la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui, et il commençait un peu à s'en vouloir. Chandler lui manquait.

« On est arrivé mon lapin. Fait pas trop de bêtises avec tes copains hein ? lui dit Damien avec un clin d'œil. »

_Pff, ça risque pas_ pensa Sebastian en regardant la voiture tourner dans la rue pour disparaître. Il se retourna pour voir Nick lui jeter un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Le regard '_C'est lui le mec avec lequel t'a couché hier soir ?'_.

Plus que huit heures à tenir.

* * *

Vingt et Une heures. Chandler regarda avec tristesse la montre accrochée au mur de sa chambre. Cela faisait vingt cinq heures qu'il n'avait pas vu Sebastian.

Il avait reçu un message de lui la veille au soir disant tout simplement :

**Je ne peux pas continuer désolé. Sebastian**

Chandler avait bien compris, l'autre garçon était partit. C'était toujours comme ça. A chaque fois que Chandler s'attachait à quelqu'un, il finissait par partir. Pendant que son père était toujours en vacances, le jeune garçon avait caché les affaires de Sebastian dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il vienne les chercher. Son père savait pour l'orientation de son fils, et ne voulais donc pas que des garçons viennent à la maison durant son absence.

Son père était justement rentré il y a une heure et s'était directement affalé dans sa chambre à cause du décalage horaire, laissant Chandler tout seul. Ce dernier aperçu la chemise que Sebastian avait laissé sur sa chaise de bureau. Il s'en approcha et caressa la manche du bout des doigts. Il devait lui parler.

* * *

Merci de laisser des reviews et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre ! :)

_-Charlie_


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad You Came**

Chapitre 6

**Disclamer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé **: ''Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler''. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ? Sebastian/Chandler

Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir, et merci beaucoup pour ceux qui m'en mette à tous les chapitres ! :D

* * *

Merde. Chandler n'avait pas pensé que les murs qui entouraient la Dalton Academy étaient aussi grands. Pendant qu'il conduisait pour venir ici, il s'était tout simplement dit qu'il pourrait escalader le mur et aller parler à Sebastian. Quelle idée à la con. Chandler ne pourrait pas dormir avant d'avoir parlé au Warbler, alors il devait trouver une solution. Il réfléchissait, appuyé sur la portière de sa voiture, quand il entendit des bruits venant de derrière les arbres.

« Et voila, tu me dois vingt dollars.

- Putain les mecs vous êtes chiants !

- T'en prends pas à eux, je t'avais dis que Jeff ne pouvais pas tenir l'alcool et que Nick en profiterait. Allez, je veux mon fric. »

Chandler se retourna pour faire face aux personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Un garçon hispanique donnait des billets à un autre garçon black qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière eux, un grand brun tenait son ami par la taille pour l'aider à marcher tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, pendant que l'autre lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Soudain, ils l'aperçurent et le dévisagèrent.

« Euh, vous êtes de Dalton ? demanda Chandler.

- Oui, pourquoi ? »

Le garçon qui lui répondit ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur après avoir perdu son pari, et le regardait avec mépris. Chandler n'était maintenant plus sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Vous savez comment… Entrez en douce ?

- Et bien, on a séché le couvre feu alors il vaut mieux, lui répondit le grand black avec un sourire. Viens c'est par là, mais avant tu dois nous dire pourquoi.

- Je dois voir quelqu'un pour lui … Parler. »

Les deux garçons qui lui avaient parlé se regardèrent avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et sortirent une échelle de derrière un arbre, avant de la poser contre le mur, à un endroit marqué d'une petite croix au marqueur. Chandler regarda l'échelle, de plus en plus hésitant. Heureusement qu'il avait enlevé son plâtre la veille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fait ça depuis qu'on est en première année. Au fait, je m'appelle Thad, lui c'est David et les deux autres c'est Jeff et Nick »

Les deux derniers ne prirent même pas la peine de le saluer, trop occupé à s'embrasser. Quand Chandler fut passé de l'autre coté du mur, Jeff et Nick partirent directement dans leur chambre, prétextant être fatigués.

« Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé, maintenant est-ce que vous savez où se trouve la chambre de Sebastian Smythe ? »

Les deux garçons qui étaient restés avec lui se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Thad s'adressa à Chandler.

« Ecoutes, je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais…

- Sebastian est un beau connard qui te virera de sa chambre dès que tu seras réveillé, finis David. »

Thad lui donna un coup dans les côtes, et Chandler sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Oh non ! Je … Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! En fait on doit juste parler.

- Ok. Enfin, si t'es toujours là demain matin, on te montrera comment _**sortir**_ sans être vu. »

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sebastian et le saluèrent. Maintenant, il était seul.

* * *

Sebastian était assit en tailleur sur son lit, les écouteurs de son iPhone dans les oreilles. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et cria d'entrer. Quand il tourna la tête, il le vit. Chandler. Sur le pas de la porte, ce dernier le regarda avec insistance. Sebastian enleva ses écouteurs et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, mais Chandler était déjà rentré et l'avait refermée derrière lui. Les deux garçons étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et le parfum de Chandler embaumait toute la pièce. Sebastian se décontracta, en reconnaissant une odeur si familière pour lui. Il revint à la raison et regarda Chandler faire quelques pas en arrière, gêné par cette proximité. Le Warbler sentit l'autre garçon qui était si près lui échapper, et il s'empêcha de pousser un grognement.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Sebastian s'assit sur le lit. Après tout, il avait mérité cette discussion. D'habitude quand il repoussait les gens, il s'en allait et il pensait que Chandler ferais pareil. Mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que Chandler était différent. Différent de Jeff, différent de Thad, différent de tout les gens que Sebastian avait envoyé bouler. Parce que Chandler était le seul qui était vraiment là pour lui. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Quel con, il l'avait pour lui tout seul et il à tout fait foirer. Sebastian donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Car il savait bien comment cette discussion allait finir. Chandler partirait, le laissant seul avec personne à ses côtés. Alors autant épargner la discussion difficile et en finir.

« Si je suis parti c'est parce que je ne veux pas d'une relation, alors déteste moi parce que je suis un connard et va t'en, parce que là tu vois tu me dérange. »

Sebastian n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il refusait d'être blessé alors il venait de sortir ces mots vide de sens. Mais Chandler ne réagit pas comme il le pensait. Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre garçon s'énerve, ou se mette à pleurer, mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il regarda par la fenêtre avec une pointe de tristesse avant de ramener son regard vers Sebastian, toujours sur lit.

« Je l'avais bien compris tu sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda le Warbler avec plus aucune trace de colère dans la voix.

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien Seb', et que tu caches derrière un masque ce que tu es vraiment. Pendant le peu de temps où on était amis, j'ai pu voir le vrai toi. Et devine quoi ? Tu es génial. Et quand tu seras près à montrer à quelqu'un ce que tu vaux, tu feras de lui un garçon comblé. »

Sebastian n'en revenait pas. Chandler lui avait dit ça en le regardant dans les yeux, et son cœur battait maintenant de plus en plus vite. Très lentement, Sebastian avait pris la main de Chandler pour l'amener vers lui. C'est alors qu'il vit l'inscription sur le bracelet de l'autre garçon et lui lâcha rapidement la main. Comment avait t'il pu être manipulé ainsi ?

« Toi tu dois déjà en faire un d'heureux, dis le Warbler avec une voix pleine de dégout et de sarcasme.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui, ton petit ami John. »

Et quand il entendit ces mots, Chandler fondit en larmes.

* * *

J'aime bien couper au moment important, ça fait du suspens, ne m'en voulez pas ! O:)

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, alors n'oubliez pas les reviews merci ! :)

_- Charlie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad You Came**

Chapitre 7

**Disclamer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas

**Résumé **: ''Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler''. Le garçon est totalement différent de Sebastian, alors pourquoi ce dernier s'attache autant ? Sebastian/Chandler

Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'aimerais remercier ma beta Emma que j'adore et tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction. :)

**Attention, les passages en _italique_ sont des flash-back.**

* * *

Sebastian ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Chandler était en larmes devant lui, et il semblait inconsolable. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le faire s'asseoir sur le lit, tout en lui caressant le dos et en murmurant des paroles bienveillantes.

_Chandler débordait de joie aujourd'hui. Son insouciance et sa bonne humeur était décuplées. Demain, Chandler aurait officiellement quinze ans. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il fêterait son anniversaire en passant toute la journée avec son petit-ami, John. Ce dernier était partit à Londres pendant la semaine pour rendre visite à sa famille, mais rentrerait plus tard dans la soirée. Chandler l'avait eu au téléphone la veille, et John lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait, et qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être sans lui. _

_Chandler se laissa tomber sur son lit en se remémorant les paroles de son petit-ami. Il caressa distraitement le bracelet que John lui avait offert pour leur deuxième mois ensemble. Il était en or, et le prénom John était gravé dessus._

_**Pour que tu te rappelles toujours de moi.** Chandler descendit au salon pour prendre son téléphone laissé sur la table de la salle à manger. Arrivé en bas des marches, il vit son père arriver rapidement vers lui, l'air inquiet._

_« Chandler, ne reste pas là._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Remonte dans ta chambre. »_

_Derrière son père, le poste de télévision diffusait les informations. Et c'est là que Chandler vit l'horrible vérité. Un crash. Un crash d'avion, dans l'Atlantique. Chandler échappa à son père et se planta devant la télévision. La présentatrice annonça qu'ils allaient passer la liste des victimes. Cela ne pouvait pas être en train de se produire. Chandler devait aller chercher son petit-ami à l'aéroport, et passer la journée de demain ensemble. _

_Sa mère était déjà partie, on n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre le seul garçon qui l'ait aimé pour ce qu'il était ! Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Parmi tout les noms, le sien apparu. Et à ce moment précis, Chandler su qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux._

Chandler avait finit de tout raconter à Sebastian, et il ne pleurait plus. Il jeta un regard anxieux au châtain. Ce dernier fixait un point devant lui.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais. Aucune excuses ne pourrait suffire je sais, j'ai agit égoïstement et je te demande pardon. Tu ne le méritais pas. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et rester avec toi je le ferais. »

Chandler regarda Sebastian avec étonnement. C'était ce garçon qui venait de parler ? C'était la première fois que Sebastian lui dévoilait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi je ne suis pas parfait. Le seul qui l'était, c'était John.

Tu sais, la première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a tout de suite paru différent. Il a été mon seul vrai ami, le seul qui restait avec moi au lycée. Pourtant il était vraiment populaire, et quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne restait pas avec ses autres amis, il m'avait répondu que c'était parce que j'étais le seul qui le comprenait. »

Chandler marqua une pause, et voyant que Sebastian l'écoutait, il continua.

« Je me rappelle de la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés. J'étais resté après les cours avec lui pendant qu'il s'entrainait au basket dans le terrain extérieur du lycée. Nous étions que tout les deux et j'étais dans les gradins en le regardant pendant qu'il s'entrainait. J'avais déjà un faible pour lui, déclara Chandler en rougissant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il était venu me voir.

_« Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?_

_- Non non, répondit Chandler un sourire aux lèvres. En fait, j'aime bien te voir jouer. »_

_John sourit, étonné, tandis que Chandler baissa son regard sur ses chaussures. Le basketteur rigola. Décidément, ce garçon était adorable. Chandler leva son regard, le rouge au joues et regarda son ami. John était très beau. Le Tee-shirt mouillé d'avoir trop joué, des fossettes et des yeux verts à se damner. Chandler se sentit rougir encore plus._

_« Euh, j'aime bien te voir jouer parce que tu … euh … je trouve que tu joue très bien et…_

_- Tu n'a pas à être gêné, lui assura John. »_

_Ce dernier s'assit tout près de son ami sur le banc en lui souriant. Chandler sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. _

_« Après tout, moi aussi j'aime bien quelque chose. »_

_Et les lèvres de John se posèrent sur celles de Chandler. Doucement, mais cela suffit à Chandler qui sentit son cœur fondre._

« C'est pour ça que tu garde son bracelet ? »

Chandler hocha la tête, et Sebastian sentit sa gorge se serrer de jalousie. Se pourrait-il que Chandler l'aime autant un jour ?

« J'ai gardé son bracelet car je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort avec quelqu'un. »

Non, impossible. John semblait être le garçon parfait alors que Sebastian avait repoussé Chandler quand il avait le plus besoin de lui. Quel genre de monstre fait ça ? Il se leva, tentant de ne pas montrer sa colère et sa jalousie. Le dos tourné à Chandler, il n'entendit pas ce dernier se lever.

« Tu ne m'a pas laissé finir. »

Le Warbler se retourna, surpris.

« Je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort, avant de te rencontrer. »

Chandler avait le regard plongé dans celui de Sebastian, attendant sa réaction. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier l'embrassa. Chandler sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors que les deux garçons approfondissaient le baiser. Sebastian y mit fin, pour embrasser l'oreille de Chandler, avant de lui murmurer :

« Moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour toi, Chandly.

- Chandly, vraiment ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ton surnom ? Et pourquoi pas 'petit-ami' ? »

Chandler fixa Sebastian, étonné.

« Petit-ami ça me va. »

Et les deux garçons continuèrent de s'embrasser. Sebastian mit la main dans les cheveux de Chandler tandis que ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu me dois une chanson, tu te rappelles ? »

Sebastian se mis sur le lit, enlaça son petit-ami et commença à chanter.

_The sun goes down, the star come out,_

_And all that counts, is here and now,_

_My universe will never be the same,_

_I'm glad you came …_

Et Chandler s'endormit peu à peu, dans les bras de son petit-ami.

**The end**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de cette FF ? Merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, et priions pour que Sebastian et Chandler se mettent ensemble dans la série. :)

A bientôt pour une autre FF sur un couple surprenant !

_- Charlie_


End file.
